In general, humidifiers are devices for discharging air containing moisture to raise humidity in indoor air. Humidifiers may be classified into ultrasonic humidifiers using ultrasonic vibration and natural vaporizing humidifiers in which flowing air contacts moisture to allow the air to contain the moisture.
A humidification air cleaner including a UV lamp is disclosed in Korean Patent Publication No. 2012-0075997 that is a prior document.
In the humidification air cleaner, a UV lamp is disposed under an upper case. Also, a storage part in which water is stored is disposed under the upper case.
The UV lamp irradiates UV rays onto air introduced into an air inflow hole defined in the upper case and the water stored in a lower case to sterilize the air and water.
However, the UV lamp according to the related art may be deteriorated in sterilization performance in comparison to an output. Thus, to secure the sterilization performance, a lamp module has to increase in output or size.
Also, the UV lamp is too far from the water stored in the lower case to deteriorate the sterilization performance.